Red Bloon Equivalent (RBE)
Red Bloon Equivalent (RBE) is a new addition debuted in Bloons Tower Defense 4. It displays how many Bloons would need to be popped to equal the amount of pops it would take to clear the current stage. So, in the picture, fourteen pops are required to pass. It also appears in Bloons TD 4 Expansion. In BTD4 , it ranges from 9 through 2881116. A M.O.A.B's RBE is overestimated in the game as 613, but on Round 46, there is 1 M.O.A.B. , and the actual RBE is 381. Round RBEs Round 1 RBE : 14 (14 Red Bloons) Round 2 RBE : 30 (30 Red Bloons) Round 3 RBE : 30 (20 Red Bloons, 5 blue) Round 4 RBE : 60 (30 Red Bloons, 15 blue) Round 5 RBE : 45 (5 Red Bloons, 20 blue) Round 6 RBE : 57 (15 Red Bloons, 15 blue, 4 green) Round 7 RBE : 85 (20 Red Bloons, 25 blue, 5 green) Round 8 RBE : 101 (10 Red Bloons, 20 Blue, 17 Green) Round 9 RBE : 79 (10 Red Bloons, 12 Blue, 17 Green) Round 10 RBE : 200 (100 blue) Round 11 RBE : 69 (5 Red Bloons, 10 Blue, 12 Green, 2 Yellow) Round 12 RBE : 80 (15 Blue, 10 Green, 5 Yellow) Round 13 RBE : 135 (20 Red Bloons, 25 Green, 10 Yellow) Round 14 RBE : 150 (15 Red Bloons, 15 Blue, 15 Green, 15 Yellow) Round 15 RBE : 120 (20 Red Bloons, 15 Green, 10 Yellow, 3 Pink) Round 16 RBE : 137 (20 Green, 13 Yellow, 5 Pink) Round 17 RBE : 182 (15 Green, 28 Yellow, 5 Pink) Round 18 RBE : 240 (80 green) Round 19 RBE : 125 (5 Green, 10 Yellow, 14 Pink) Round 20 RBE : 88 (8 black) Round 21 RBE : 80 (16 pink) Round 22 RBE : 99 (9 white) Round 23 RBE : 121 (6 black, 5 white) Round 24 RBE : 9 (1 camo) Round 25 RBE : 138 (6 zebra) Round 26 RBE : 167 (10 Yellow, 10 Pink, 4 Black, 3 White) Round 27 RBE : 400 (100 yellow) Round 28 RBE : 230 (3 Zebra, 7 Lead) Round 29 RBE : 350 (70 pink) Round 30 RBE : 230 (10 lead) Round 31 RBE : 414 (18 zebra) Round 32 RBE : 789 (25 Black, 30 White, 8 Lead) Round 33 RBE : 450 (50 camo) Round 34 RBE : 322 (14 zebra) Round 35 RBE : 826 (35 Pink, 25 White, 8 Rainbow) Round 36 RBE : 450 (90 pink) Round 37 RBE : 1130 (20 Black, 20 White, 15 Zebra, 15 Lead) Round 38 RBE : 1612 (20 White, 16 Zebra, 20 Lead, 12 Rainbow) Round 39 RBE : 2174 (10 Black, 10 White, 20 Zebra, 20 Lead, 22 Rainbow) Round 40 RBE : 902 (20 Red Bloons, 10 Rainbow, 4 Ceramic) Round 41 RBE : 1760 (80 black, 80 white) Round 42 RBE : 2330 (40 lead, 30 rainbow) Round 43 RBE : 1500 (10 rainbow, 10 ceramic) Round 44 RBE : 1765 (30 White, 40 Zebra, 5 Ceramic) Round 45 RBE : 2359 (200 Pink, 8 Lead, 25 Rainbow) Round 46 RBE : 613 (1 MOAB) Round 47 RBE : 2690 (70 Camo, 20 Ceramic) Round 48 RBE : 3430 (120 Camo, 50 Rainbow) Round 49 RBE : 3908 (10 Camo, 20 Zebra, 32 Rainbow, 18 Ceramic) Round 50 RBE : 3490 (20 Red, 8 Lead, 20 Ceramic, 2 MOAB) Round 51 RBE : 3354 (10 Rainbow, 28 Ceramic) Round 52 RBE : 3431 (25 Rainbow, 10 Ceramic, 2 MOAB) Round 53 RBE : 2913 (11 Red, 50 Camo, 4 MOAB) Round 54 RBE : 4831 (35 Ceramic, 2 MOAB) Round 55 RBE : 4726 (12 Lead, 40 Rainbow, 19 Ceramic, 1 MOAB) Round 56 RBE : 8828 (120 Rainbow, 25 Ceramic, 1 MOAB) Round 57 RBE : 5877 (40 Rainbow, 15 Ceramic, 4 MOAB) Round 58 RBE : 5074 (25 Rainbow, 20 Ceramic, 3 MOAB) Round 59 RBE : 5150 (50 ceramic) Round 60 RBE : 2884 (1 BFB) Round 61 RBE : 4970 (40 Rainbow, 30 Ceramic) Round 62 RBE : 3026 (200 Camo, 2 MOAB) Round 63 RBE : 6575 (18 Lead, 50 Rainbow, 37 Ceramic) Round 64 RBE : 4291 (7 MOAB) Round 65 RBE : 7936 (100 Zebra, 50 Rainbow, 20 Ceramic, 2 MOAB) Round 66 RBE : 5517 (9 MOAB) Round 67 RBE : 7703 (28 Red, 15 Ceramic, 10 MOAB) Round 68 RBE : 5350 (14 Red, 4 MOAB, 1 BFB) Round 69 RBE : 10990 (30 lead, 100 ceramic) Round 70 RBE : 11239 (200 Rainbow, 3 MOAB) Round 71 RBE : 9220 (30 Ceramic, 10 MOAB) Round 72 RBE : 5798 (30 Red, 2 BFB) Round 73 RBE : 7219 (44 Red, 7 MOAB, 1 BFB) Round 74 RBE : 23484 (200 Ceramic, 1 BFB) Round 75 RBE : 11762 (14 Red Bloons, 28 Lead, 4 MOAB, 3 BFB) These are the RBEs and their approximate bloons.